


[Podfic] Do-NAY-tions

by Nrandom



Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AO3 fundraiser, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Golden Geese, Voiceteam 2020, processing OTW wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Stiles is done with people dragging his favorite fanfiction site through the mud with bullshit arguments and basic idiocy. So he writes five au drabbles illustrating why exactly they're being idiots.(Wank is ever so inspiring)(Also yaaaaay for exceeding the drive goal! Go go us!)[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Do-NAY-tions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do-NAY-tions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311128) by [Stilienski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski). 



> I have never in my life either seen Teen Wolf nor read fic for it other than this one, but here we are!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:19:20 
  * **File type:** MP3 (18.6 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/VoiceTeam2020/DoNAYtions.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Do-NAY-tions_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311128)
  * **Author:** Stilienski 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
